


A Relaxed Milieu

by aimlessAnemone



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, POV Second Person, Short, Slice of Life, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimlessAnemone/pseuds/aimlessAnemone
Summary: Grocery shopping, ambling about the city at night, and cooking: my addendum to day 7 of Zen's route~





	

            “This is where I usually go. The prices are good and it’s so close.” A number of small shops lined the narrow street near the apartment, mostly restaurants and convenience stores. An average-looking grocery store stood on the corner, past Zen’s pointing finger. “Shall we?”

            The fluorescent lighting inside the store wasn’t particularly flattering to anyone, but Zen still looked as handsome as ever. Well, you’d only known him for about an hour in person but it was difficult to imagine him looking anything _but_ handsome. You both reached for a basket at the same time— “What? Do you want to shop separately from me?” Zen asked, feigned shock visible on his face. “Or do you need a break from my sheer beauty?” He threw back his head dramatically, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder.

            “Neither,” you replied in a straight voice, “I was more worried about your ankle.”

            “Oh! That’s so sweet! Are you sure?” You nodded aggressively and waited, arms crossed, until he put the basket back. Zen turned to face you and cleared his throat. “I was wondering…I know we’ve only just met, but I feel so happy around you.” A blush saturated his cheeks. “Can we…hold hands?”

            Your cheeks quickly matched the shade of his as a little jolt of excitement zapped your chest. “Yes! I would like that!” You held out the hand closest to him and he took it eagerly, then pulled his phone out of a pocket with his free hand.

            “Okay, stuffed cucumbers. We’re going to need…” he swiped his phone a few times, “cucumbers, obviously, _seogi_ , carrots, garlic, beef, green onions, and eggs. Beer and sweets, too!”

            You headed to produce, hands held tight. It had been a week since you were free to shop for anything without your departure closely monitored by 707, and even then, the experience was so anxiety-ridden and hurried that you just grabbed an armful of instant ramen and called it a day. This felt as normal as it possibly could, given the circumstances. Still, it was nice. You weren’t alone. Zen was absolutely fawning over you, and after a week without human contact, it was rather comforting.

            Veggies and meat in hand (or, rather, basket), you strolled (or, rather, you strolled and Zen limped a bit) together to the bakery section. For a family-owned, modestly-sized store, the bakery case was full of a diversity of items. There were no fish buns, but otherwise, the display was quite representative.

            Zen pulled you over to the cakes. “This is the first time we’ve met! A cake seems like a good way to celebrate. Is there one you like best?” You locked eyes with one covered in celery-green fondant and fresh fruit slices. That was the cake! Zen agreed, and a few minutes later you walked out of the store; Zen clutched the nicely boxed pastry with both hands while you carried the rest of the groceries and the beer.

            “Ahhhhh,” sighed Zen. “What a beautiful night. We should watch the stars later!” 


End file.
